Unbearable Love
by OaklandRaidersGirl22
Summary: Breezepelt is deeply in love with Skydream. A she-cat who was accepted into the Clan. Skydream is my OC, and I thought it would make a great storyline if I made her and Breezepelt be in love. Hope you enjoy! I DONT OWN THE WARRIORS! Erin Hunter does. A Two-Shot. If in the chapters I said I would make another chapter, ignore that. Rated T for Romancy stuff.
1. Ch 1

Chapter One: Feelings Revealed

"Skydream!" Breezepelt called my name.

I turned around, and looked at him. "What?" I asked.

Breezepelt shuffled his paws. "Do you wanna go hunting with me?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure." I meowed. Breezepelt and I padded out of camp. I saw a rabbit hopping peacefully, and raced towards it. It didn't run away, I was too fast. In a second, it was limp lying on the ground.

"Nice catch!" Breezepelt meowed in amusement. I smiled proudly to myself.

"Mudclaw taught me..." I trailed off. He tried to kill Onestar. My own mentor.

"Hey!" Breezepelt shouted. I jumped. He laughed and pinned me to the ground. We rolled down the hill playfully. When we reached the bottom, Breezepelt was on top of me. I rolled over, making him fall off of me.

"Ha ha!" I laughed. Breezepelt pinned me down, smiling, and laughing. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment. I broke the gaze, and looked at the sky.

"It's a beautiful evening." I purred. Breezepelt got off of me, and looked up.

"It is really nice." He meowed. I looked at him. He looked at me.

"Skydream...I don't know how to say this..." He trailed off. I licked his cheek.

"Breezepelt, I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Skydream. I just didn't think you'd feel the same way." He mewed. I rubbed my head against his shoulder.

"I have loved you ever since Onestar allowed me into WindClan." I whispered. Breezepelt brushed his muzzle against mine.

"I thought you were very pretty when you came into the Clan." He meowed. I stood up, smiling.

"Well, my brother says love is disgusting. Look where he ended up?" I commented.

"Now he's a father." Breezepelt agreed. I felt a cold wind, and pressed against him

"It's cold." I meowed.

"I'll keep you warm. Stay by me. We'll get to camp." Breezepelt meowed. We slowly padded to camp, as I was pressed against Breezepelt.

* * *

**THis is a really extremely random story, but I just made a new OC, and I decided to make Skydream and Breezepelt a couple, so, review! And I'll post the next one.**

**Just so you know, I don't care if this isn't pure facts-that-have-to-be-from-the-books thing! This is a fanfiction, and I like it the way it is.**

**~Peach**


	2. Ch 2

Chapter Two: Caught

Breezepelt's P.O.V.

Great StarClan, was I in love. Lots of other toms are starting to flirt with Skydream. She would always back away from them, and brush her soft fur against me.

"Breezepelt, wake up." Heathertail's soft mew sounded from beside me. My eyes shot open. Where was Skydream?

"Where's Skydream?" I asked, looking around. I swear I saw a smile on Heathertail's face.

"She went hunting with Harespring." My heart dropped.

"Oh, I'll go wait for her to come back." I padded to the camp entrance when Harespring nearly knocked me over. I glared at him.

"What's the hurry?" I hiss. Harespring's eyes are wide.

"It's Skydream! On the way back with our prey, she got caught in a Twoleg trap! I tried to get her out but the Twolegs closed it!" He blurted. My nose burned. My eyes clouded. My tail tip twitched, and I took off. Searching for my beloved, I yowled.

"Skydream! Skydream!"

"Breezepelt." A weak voice muttered. I followed the scent, and came to a small Twoleg trap. Skydream's paws were over her head, as she whined.

"Skydream, it's me!" I meowed. She jumped up and padded over to me.

"Breezepelt! I thought I was dreaming!" She meowed. We touched noses through one of the holes.

"Skydream, I gotta get you outta here-"

"Breezepelt, do as I say now, and GO HIDE!" Skydream hissed. I did as she told me. A Twoleg opened the trap, and grabbed her out. Skydream screeched in pain. I leaped at the Twoleg, whick dropped Skydream. Skydream yipped in pain, but ran off. I ran alongside her.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded, but tripped. Skydream rolled down the hill the rest of the way, knocking me over too. I started laughing, and she did too. We landed in a pile of leaves at the bottom of the hill. Skydream's sweet scented wrapped around me, as I felt her rubbing her cheek against mine.

"I love you Breezepelt." She whispered. I smiled and licked her ear.

"I love you too, Skydream." I whispered.

* * *

**Hope you likey! R&R!**


End file.
